Out of the Dark and into the Light
by Emmers224
Summary: Zack is kidnapped after he runs away. His family is in turmoil. Will they ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

-1Out of the Dark and into the Light

Part I.

Early June

Thirteen year old Zackary Martin sat stiffly on the sofa in his families suite at the Tipton Hotel. He was waiting (but dreading) for his mother's return. Final Quarter grade cards had been sent home and as usual his marks weren't looking so hot.

He'd barely managed to scrape by with four low Cs and two D-s' in the six classes he took. Even his gym grade was terrible.

He sighed sadly and wished half heartedly that _he_ for once could be the smart twin instead of the obnoxious, dumb one.

Cody of course had made the honor role. No surprise. His brother had been strutting around the suite like a proud peacock, waving his grade card in the air chanting boastfully and prancing about. It ticked Zack off so much that he actually warned Cody that if he didn't shut up and leave, he was going to clobber him a good one.

He groaned and sank deeper into the plush cushions, seeking to get more comfortable. He loved his brother and all but he couldn't stand when his younger twin rubbed his brains in his face. It was like he took pleasure in putting salt into Zack's open wounds, trying to rile him.

"_And I'm considered the insensitive one," _he thought bitterly. Normally he could take Cody's bragging to a certain extent but today his buttons had been pushed one too many times. He didn't like to get angry at Cody but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

Gloomily, he pulled the dismal report card out of his jeans pocket and gave the disappointing paper a quick scan. His mother was _seriously_ going to murder him for such a disgusting paper. No doubt about it.

He'd be grounded all summer long, no matter how much he begged and pleaded. No T.V., no music, no video games, no friends, no leaving the suite unless necessary, no life.

He flinched as the door opened. His hear was pounding with a sour mixture of fear and dread as his mother and twin traipsed into the Martin suite. Zack observed that Carey was holding Cody' s perfect grade card in her hand . A pleased smile played across her lips as she took in her son's brilliant grade marks. Behind her Cody was positively beaming as he shut the door. It made Zack sick to know that it would take just one glance at his grades for the happy grin to slide right off her face.

"Cody I'm so proud of you! Good job, honey!" Carey planted a loud kiss on her son's hair. She looked at Zack, trying to look stern and slightly hopeful at the same time.

He could feel impending doom fall upon him as his mother looked expectantly at him, her free hand held out demandingly for his grade card. With reluctance he passed it over and crossed his arms moodily across his chest, waiting for the bomb to drop. Cody sat beside him but Zack turned the other way, ignoring him.

He watched as the smile melted off of his mom's face, replacing the prideful grin with a mixture of disappointment and anger. He glanced at his folded arms unable to take it any longer. Nervously, he shifted, awaiting judgment

Carey finally looked up, her usually warm brown eyes, hard and cold like ice. Her hands were actually shaking. Disbelief and squashed hope was written all over her face.

Zack was too ashamed to meet her eyes.

"Zack, what is this?" her tone was clipped and sounded like she was fighting to control herself.

"I would have thought that was obvious," he answered sarcastically, hiding his fear well.

Carey exploded.

"Don't use that tone with me young man! I know damn well what it is. I mean what the hell is up with these grades?! Two D-s? Zack, this is the worst report card you've ever given me! Do you want to fail the 8th grade?"

Neither of them noticed when Cody quietly left the room and closed the door to his and Zack's shared room.

Zack winced as if she had physically slapped him. This argument was playing out worse than he had imagined.

"Sorry," he mumbled to the floor, hoping to calm her down.

"No, sorry doesn't cut it! Not this time! Your not stupid Zack, yet your grade say otherwise. What am I going to do with you?" she sighed in frustration. "Your lucky you didn't fail," she paced forward a couple steps, massaging her temples.

Zack was just beginning to relax when she whirled to face him.

"Is that what you want? Huh? To be left behind while your brother and friends move ahead?" At Zack's head shake she continued. "Why can't you be more like Cody? He makes perfect grade and stays out of trouble. I never have to worry about him not making it in life. Why can't you just this once be like your brother?" the moment those terrible words slipped out and reached her rebellious son's ears she instantly regretted it. She wished she could suck those hateful words back, because she didn't mean them and they weren't true. She loved Zack just like he was though she knew he could do so much better academically .

Zack looked hurt for a moment but it didn't last long. Carey's hand rushed up to cover her mouth. Fury took over and Zack stood up angrily, hands clenched in tight fists at his sides. He tilted his head back to meet her regretful eyes, his own eyes blazing darkly.

"That's what you want isn't it? Me to be just like Cody? You want two brainy-acks in the family? What I'm not _perfect _enough? I don't fit your criteria for the perfect son? Is that it? Well sorry I'm not the _perfect little angel_ you always hoped for. But hey , no worries. How about I just disappear forever. That way I'll finally be out of your hair and out of _ your _perfect little family!"

Zack swiftly turned on his heel and left, slamming the door for emphasis. The slamming door echoed all down the hotel hallway and curious neighbors poked their heads out, eyebrows raised in silent questions. He rode the elevator down to the lobby and shoved his way through the guests and Mr. Moseby. Without hesitation he dove out into the driving rain and ran. He was soaked to the skin instantly but he couldn't have cared less. The abnormally icy rain water felt good on his flushed face.

Zack turned down an alley way and broke into a all out sprint, pushing himself harder that he would have normally. He knew he wasn't thinking rationally but there was nothing he could about it. Logic and common sense had fled his mind leaving nothing but anger and pain. Fury was at his controls now telling him what to do. So he ran.

Ran until it hurt. Ran until he couldn't breathe. Ran until he was far from the Tipton. Ran until he didn't even realize where he was at anymore.

Gasping, he fell against a tree trunk, clutching at the rough bark to keep from falling in a heap at the muddy roots. His chest was burning and there was a painful stitch his side. His hair and clothes clung to him with sweat and rain. The bottoms of his jeans and sneakers were covered in a thick layer of mud.

Zack wearily rubbed and a hand over his eyes, trying to clear them of water. He looked around at his surroundings, vainly trying to depict his location but all he saw were trees. Lot, and lots of trees. It appeared to be woods of some sort but he didn't know any woods except Boston State Park and he didn't remember seeing any signs.

Blinking rain out of his eyes and trying not to panic, he turned in search for his tracks in the mud. He spotted a set in the trampled weeds and sloshed mud. Figuring he had no other option, he followed them to what he hoped would be civilization.

After fifteen long minutes of following his zig-zagging foot prints he finally left the woods and found a slick, desolate road. Shivering with relief he picked up his trail on the shoulder of the road and continued walking. With any luck a car would drive by and he could hitch a ride back to town.

Night was falling fast and the rain was showing no sign of relenting. He hunched his shoulders against the cold and wished he could have remembered to bring a jacket. He also wished he hadn't acted so rashly and let his anger capture him in its clutches. He knew his mother hadn't really meant what she said but it still stung. No doubt she would yell some more when he returned home…_ if _ he returned home.

Zack found himself almost welcoming his mother's scolding and Cody's long winded lecture about the dangers of running away.

He sniffed, feeling a cold coming on. He glanced up to see if he could sees city lights in the distance. He couldn't. Maybe he was going the wrong way. No, he didn't think so. Those were his tracks in the gravel. Man, where was he? The smooth black road seemed to stretch on forever. He looked behind him and was surprised to see two pinpricks of car lights about a mile behind him. He stared, none of it registering in his mind what that meant. And then it clicked. A car meant a ride to town! Yes! He was saved!

He kept walking not wanting to seem to eager. He shoved his numb hands in his pockets and ducked his head pretending not to notice the headlights.

The road ahead of him was suddenly aluminated by the car's -or should he say the van's- head lights as it pulled up beside him.

"Hey!", he waved his hand just in case the driver didn't see him. The van's brakes squealed as the pedal was applied. It pulled up along side him and the passenger side window slid down. Thick cigarette smoke rolled out into the chilly night air. Zack wrinkled his nose as the sour smell of alcohol hit the rain cleansed atmosphere.

A dark, half hidden grubby face appeared in the window way as the driver leaned over. Even standing three feet away from the guy, Zack could smell beer on the man's foul breath.

Zack backed away, getting a bad vibe from the stranger. All his instincts were screaming at him to run, to hide, to put as much distance as he possibly could between himself and this man. The only thing keeping him rooted there was the years of manners his mom had drilled into his and Cody's heads.

"Need a lift kid?" the man asked, grinning enticingly at him, revealing yellow rotted teeth.

Zack shook his head.

"No, sire."

"Ya sure?"

He nodded, taking another step back. The man's toothy grin vanished in a whisk of grimy teeth. A cold hateful look replaced it, chilling Zack to the bone.

"Get in the car," he ordered, pulling something from behind his back that Zack couldn't see.

"W-what?" he said stunned.

"I said get into the damn car!" the man bellowed back at him.

Before Zack could react, the side door skidded open and another man just as dirty as the first, jumped out and tackled him, pinning him to the asphalt. The man in the van threw him something and he deftly caught it uncapping the syringe and plunging it deep into the teen's neck.

Zack cried out in shock and pain as the tiny needle bit his skin. He watched through wide terrified eyes as the man sitting on top of his chest, threw the empty syringe into the woods. Whatever kind of drug was in it was beginning to take immediate effect. His eyes grew heavy but he fought desperately to hang on, to stay conscience but it only made him more dreary. Exhaustion and the drugs took over and he fell unconscious .

The last thing he remembered was being dragged and stuffed carelessly into the back of the van. The wailing of tires on the road and both of the men's laughter filled the smoky van then the rest was a hazy blur as they sped away, taking Zack from everything that was important to him. Away from his family. His whole entire life. Nothing would ever be the same again. Zack. Cody. Carey. Little did they know was that it would be a long torturous two and a half years before they would be reunite again. They would never be the same again because scars of the past run deep within and nothing is easily forgotten.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! It means a lot! Keep up the reviews. And I do not own the Suite life._

An hour previously…

Cody cautiously poked his head out between the crack of his door and the door jam and surveyed the oddly silent room. Zack was no where to be seen. Carey was sitting on the sofa with a vacant expression on her face as she gazed blankly at the opposite wall. Zack's limp grade card was still clutched in her hand.

"Mom?" Cody stepped out from behind the cover of his door. Carey's head turned slowly to look at him and he saw, with a jolt, that unshed tears were glittering in her eyes. She sniffed and blinked. A lone tear fell, leaving a dark trail of mascara behind it.

"Where's Zack?" he asked, sitting beside her. He vaguely remembered hearing the slam of a door half an hour ago, but he had been too caught up in reading the book _That was Then, This is Know _to really comprehend what that might mean.

Carey hiccoughed and said shakily, "H-he left."

Cody frowned.

"What do you mean?"

" I s-said something I sh-shouldn't have and he r-ran away,"

Cody leapt up, wild eyed.

"Ran away? Where'd he go? What did you say to him?" a thousand horrific images raced through his head. Oh, this was bad. Zack and his temper alone in Boston on a cold rainy night? So much could happen. He could get hurt or- or killed. Cody didn't want to think about it.

"We've got to find him," Cody said, pacing restlessly

He picked up the phone and speedily dialed to the front desk.

"Marion Moseby. How may I be of service?" came Mr. Moseby's cheery voice on the line, after the second ring.

"Moseby? It's Cody. Did you see where Zack went?"

"Zack? No, he just ran out the door shoving guests out of the way. He seemed kind of upset judging by the way he almost sent me head first into-"

"Thanks," Cody cut him off and hung up and faced his mother. She hadn't budged from her perch upon the couch. He gently sat by her.

"Mom, I need to know what you said to Zack. If you tell me maybe I can go out and find him," he cajoled, failing to sound convincing. His voice was shaking to much with repressed fear.

She didn't move and he nearly gave up the hope that he was going to receive an answer, when she spoke.

"I was angry and I said I wished he were more like you. Perfect," her voice cracked grievously and she hid behind her hands,

Cody was shocked into silence. How could she have made such a crucial mistake? She knew how competitive Zack was. How he strived to out class Cody at everything-except schoolwork. To be compared to his brother would ruin him.

"Oh, man," Cody moaned into his hands. He could only imagine how bruised Zack's pride was right now.

"Mom, you _didn't_?" he begged her hoping like all else get out that she was lying to him.

Carey let out a strained sob and nodded. Tears of anguish leaked through the cracks between her fingers. Her shoulders shook with the effort of holding it all in.

"I'm a horrible mother! What have I done?" she cried, digging her fingernails into her face, relishing the pain. She deserved it.

Cody's heart broke as his mother tore into her flesh with her nails, seeking to inflict pain upon herself for wounding her son.

He reached forward and hugged his mother, letting her break down on his shoulder. After all _he_ was the sensitive, caring twin.

"It's okay mom. Zack will be back. You'll see. Just give him time to cool off. He'll come home, I know he will," he whispered, trying to harbor a little faith into his voice.

They sat that way for a while. Son comforting mother until she fell into a fitful sleep.

Carey, safely deported into the land of dreams, dozed with her head still on Cody's shoulder. He gently detached her arms from around his thin body and wriggled off the couch and stood up. He checked the time. 8:52. Where was his was his twin?

Outside the misty suite window, night was falling fast. Dark ominous clouds loomed over the historical city of Boston. A thick veil of fog smothered the streets below as the rain slowed to a light drizzle and the humidity level rose. Rain sparkled upon the tall elegant hotel as the last few drops fell from the heavens.

Cody ached to go out on his bike and search the streets for his wayward brother but he couldn't. He had to stay here in case his mother awoke to find that he too was missing. No sense in giving her a heart attack. That would only be pouring gas into the smoldering flames.

He repressed a heavy sigh and paced the small living room, his brow furrowed in thought. An idea suddenly flashed into his head. Why hadn't he thought of this before? He refrained from slapping his forehead at his slowness.

As he treaded by, he grabbed the phone again and dialed the phone number with memorized swiftness. It was his and Zack's redheaded friend, Bob. The carrot top answered on the sixth ring. He sounded disgruntled as he roughly said hello. Finding out it was Cody speaking didn't seem to make him more pleasant though.

"Bob, is Zack there?" Cody winced as he waited for his friend's impatient reply. Red heads were not to be messed with when in touchy moods. He himself found it was especially useful to never toe the line when Bob was in one of those moods. But now wasn't the time to tip toe on by, he was on a mission. A mission to find his brother and drag him home, even if he was kicking and screaming.

"No, why would he be _here_?" Bob grouched.

Slightly disappointed, Cody hastily apologized for calling and hung up. Next he tried Tapeworm. No, luck. Then Max, Jeremy, and even Warren who was Cody's friend. Every one was the same answer, _"No, sorry he's not here. Why would he be here though?"_

He raked his brain trying to come up with names and numbers for Zack's basketball, soccer, and baseball buddies but he just couldn't remember any even though his brother would frequently talk about hanging with _the guys._

Feeling highly dejected and strangely betrayed that his brilliant idea didn't succeed he put the phone back in it's rightful place. His shoulders slumped and his eyes burned, threatening tears.

_No,_ he swallowed thickly, _you are not going to cry. _To distract himself he pulled a heavy quilted blanket over his mother's sleeping form and trudged over to the rain speckled window.

_Where are you Zack?_ Cody sent the message out to his twin as he gazed into the distance. The city lights dazzled him as they reflected upon the rain washed window.

A single salty tear fell down his cheek as he fruitlessly scanned the skyscrapers before him, searching for answers.

He received none.

Thunder rumbled, shattering the serenity that had enveloped the city. Lightning flashed briefly, spreading it's spider web like veins over the navy sky. He watched with fascination as the storm once more reared over them.

Cody shivered suddenly as a chill trickled down the nape of his neck, raising goose bumps. He blinked and turned away shaking.

_What was that?_

He shook his head, fighting down the sudden feeling of unease. Wherever his brother was he hoped that he was safe and out of the storm. Cody sent a prayer heavenward and forced himself to take a seat at the kitchen table. He shot a look at his mother to make sure she was still sleeping then rested his head on his folded arms on the tabletop and closed his eyes against the ever present tears. Exhaustion took over and he too fell into a restless doze.

As Carey and Cody slept, waiting up for a son and a brother, the storm outside continued to rage on washing away any traces of the sin that had been committed just moments before. Zack's footprints in the mud had been erased by the pounding rain drops and any sign of his struggle on the roadside had been sloshed away by other car tires. There was no visible sign that a teenage boy named Zack had been in that area. No sign at all. _Except_ for a small metal and glass syringe half hidden under some flowering shrubs. It remained blessedly dry underneath it's leafy canopy where it lay, untouched by the fierce rain drops. It sat in the dirt, waiting almost expectantly for someone to come along and find it, for it contained some very valuable information. The innocent looking syringe contained Zack's DNA that would lead the police and the Martin's to a two year long search with no clues and no suspects and no breaks.

_To be continued…_

_Please review!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: WARNING. This chapter contains some violence and gore so be warned that it might be inappropriate for some viewers. Thanks._

A week Later:

Sunlight streamed weakly through a narrow window, strategically placed high on the wall. Watery sunlight cast a dim glow about the bare cinder block room. Cobwebs outlined the small window, sending wavering shadows about the cell.

The cold cement floor was hard on Zack's bruised back. He closed his eyes and vainly tried to sleep, with the small hope that he would wake up from this hell. Flashes of the past week blared at him from the inside of his eyelids like it was forever burned into his skull. These past seven days had been agonizing for him. Nonstop, the punches, slaps, hair yanking, kicks, scratches, strangling, insults, and starvation all rained down on him in one session. Everything hurt, from the inside out. The hunger was the worst though because it _never_ went away. His stomach ached and growled at him, begging for the food that he could not provide.

The first couple of nights here, he spent crying. Tears were shed for the family he longed for. For his mother's undying love. For his brother's support and sensitivity that he needed. The guilt that churned in his gut, telling him this would never have happened had he only been a better son.

He cried for the dark bruises, the bloody scratches, and the angry red welts that peppered his weary body.

He cried for the food he needed to survive. He cried for a long time. However he was quickly taught that crying too loudly was unacceptable. One horse whip and several slashes later, he learned his lesson.

Never in his life had Zack felt so low, so unworthy of love, so _hated._ He didn't even feel real any more.

He was alone inside his head for such long periods of time that he, if he was lucky, could blot out the horrible abuse when it was happening and disappear inside his mind. It wasn't always affective though.

Physically he wasn't alone at all. There was another boy who was about sixteen named Duncan Dowrey. And from what Zack had been able to gather (the kid hardly talked) he had been enduring all of this pain for three years.

His cell mate sat in the corner farthest from him and was hunkered down, knees drawn protectively to his chest. His vivid green eyes wore a haunted look that gave Zack the chills when he aimed them at him. Dark wavy red hair curled about his face and shadowed his eyes.

Zack could tell that Duncan's true hair color was not red because his eyebrows were a shade of brown and the auburn locks didn't match his face. It puzzled him as to why they would color his hair.

When Zack had first regained conciseness, he had been relieve to find that he did not have to go through this alone but that quickly changed seeing as Duncan refused to talk, let alone acknowledge him. He knew there must be another story to Duncan but he respected his wishes and stayed away..

Zack shivered and wrapped his arms around his belly.

The basement that was to be their prison was cold and drafty, despite the fact that the warm summer sun was blazing brightly outside the window. Zack was having a hard time conserving body heat, laying on the floor constantly. He curled up on his side and trembled, wishing for his warm dry bed and a bowl of steaming chicken broth and a delightful mug of Cody's famous hot chocolate with just a pinch of cinnamon.

He sighed wistfully, missing his family greatly. He wondered for the billionth time if they missed him too. Of course he was sorely sorry for leaving on such an angry note. If he hadn't stormed out like he did and had thought things through like Cody was always advising him to do then he wouldn't be in this mess. If he had only--.

The steel door that held them captive was kicked open and the heavy door ricochet off the cinder block wall. A metallic ring reverberated about the tiny room, sending Duncan scurrying out of his corner like a panicked rabbit. Zack didn't even rise from the floor.

Two filthy men entered, bringing with them the stench of stale beer and drugs. The men's faces were unshaven and their hair was greasy.

Zack knew their names now but he'd just as soon call them dumb ass 1 and dumb ass 2. Besides he wasn't even sure those were their real names. They had to be cover-ups, because who in their right mind would name their children Faires and Howser.

Howser was the short fat one with the tangled beard that always seemed to have at least one cigarette butt sticking out of it. He had been the one who had been driving the van and Faires had been the one to stick Zack with the needle. Faires was tall and broad and his bulk seemed to fill even the biggest room.

"Grab blondie," Howser grunted, referring to Zack.

He tensed as Faires stooped as he dragged Zack up by the nape of his neck.

"Time for a make-over," Faires sneered in his face. Zack fought the impulse to retch as the putrid aroma of the man's breath filled his nostrils.

Zack blinked in confusion. Make-over? What could that possibly mean? He barely had time to glance back fearfully at Duncan before he was pulled away. The older boy's eyes were clouded with sympathy as the door was slammed shut with a sort of finality. Zack didn't have much time to linger on it though as a searing pain exploded in his shoulder when Faires yanked impatiently on his wrist. He yelped and hurried to keep up as they descended upon stairs.

The grip that Faires had on Zack's thin wrist tightened to breaking point, hauling the frightened boy up the stairs. The tendons in Zack's shoulder screamed in protest and he whimpered slightly but held firm on giving them the satisfaction that what they were doing was hurting him.

The last stair finally reached, the pull on his arm lessened considerably.

They were in a long bleak hallway with wood floors and more steel doors that lined the walls. Howser threw open a door on their right that led into a bathroom.

Zack wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of backed up sewage that was wafting from a cracked toilet. The bathroom was quite large with several stalls and a ceiling to floor mirror that was layered with grime. The tiled floor was slick with god knows what and Zack skidded unsteadily as he was yanked forward.

Howser shoved Zack at a chipped toilet and pushed him upon it, forcing him to sit. He watched with wary eyes as Faires approached him with a bottle full of a strong smelling liquid that made Zack cringe in recognization at the sour smell. Suddenly it all made sense. They were going to dye his hair! Hide his identity!

Howser firmly held him still when Zack squirmed. Howser impatiently smacked him hard across the face when he tried to break loose. But it wasn't enough to rattle Zack for he promptly bit the outstretched hand. Howser howled in pain as he sunk his incisors deep into the hated flesh. Blood oozed between Zack's teeth. Faires clubbed him viciously on the back of his head and Zack released Howser's hand, and fell to the floor, dazedly. He struggled to crawl away but Faires kicked him hard in the gut and he rolled onto his back in agony, his stomach heaving dryly.

"Oh, no you don't you little bastered!" Faires growled, pining Zack to the floor with his knees as he pulled a switch blade out of a back pocket and flicked it open with relish.

Zack fought for a breath to inhale but it wouldn't come as the dead weight of Faires's huge form pressed heavily on his chest.

Faires slowly brought the blade to the side of Zack's face and with painstaking slowness dug it into Zack's skin and carved a line into his cheek. Zack writhed in pain as blood began to well out of the diagonal cut that ran from his cheek bone all the way to his chin. Tears of agony formed in their ducts and slid down his nose.

With a look of utter satisfaction on his face, Faires stood up and dragged Zack along with him.

"That out to teach you a lesson," the despicable man leered, snorting in amusement as tears rolled down Zack's cheek. The salty tears stung the bleeding gash on his cheek and he blinked rapidly, trying to stem the tear flow.

He limply sat back on the toilet and didn't budge as Faires began to work the sticky brown dye into the long blond strands of Zack's hair. The callused fingers were unkind and rough as they kneaded his scalp and made his head bob and weave. Occasionally the dye would seep down his face and burn the cut but Zack never broke for them. He refused to give them that much.

The task finished, Faires made Zack sit on the germ infected toilet for thirty-five minutes until the dye soaked in then he shoved the boy at a chipped sink and turned on the faucet. Icy water blasted onto Zack's head and rinsed the dye out of the long strands of his hair. He scrubbed at his head, watching with disdain as brown hair dye and blood clouded the water and swirled down the drain. He tenderly washed at the cut and held back even more tears of pain as it bled profusely and dribbled down his chin and dripped into the water below.

A large hand yanked him away from the sink and thrust him at the grime caked mirror, when they saw that he was dawdling. Zack couldn't suppress the gasp of disbelief at the sight of his own reflection.

He was completely unrecognizable. Water trickled down his skin from his now dark brown hair that hung about his pale face . He resembled something out of a horror movie that he used to make Cody watch with him. The gash looked longer and deeper than it actually felt and the stream of blood really added on to the scary movie theme.

Circles formed under his eyes from the sleepless nights and made his eyes seem huge. His clothes already were torn in several places exposing bruised skin. Who was this stranger reflected in the mirror?

He no longer resembled the boy named Zack who just a week ago had been a vibrant kid, happy and blond, anxious for summer.

Faires and Howser laughed manically, their laughter echoing off the cold stone walls. Zack winced.

"They'll never recognize you now! They'll never find you. They'll go on searching and searching but it will be for nuthin'. Eventually they'll give up and everybody will forget about you. No one will remember," Howser chortled, doubled over in laughter.

Zack's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes stung with fresh tears. They were right. No one would ever find him. He was going to die here, alone, unloved, and forgotten.

_To be continued… _

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Seven months later:

Early January (after Christmas break)

Cody stared listlessly out the large scenic window of the Martin suite, overlooking the crowded sidewalks and the early morning traffic. The people down below continued on with their petty lives as though nothing was really wrong with the world. But there _was _something wrong. His twin brother was missing. Had been for several months already.

The night that the police called to inform them that they had found a syringe in the woods with Zack's blood on it, was still extremely fresh in his mind.

_Flashback:_

_Carey collapsed in a heap upon the couch, dissolved into uncontrollable tears. Cody was too numb to comfort her. He slid slowly down the wall until he was sitting on the floor with his knees drawn tightly to his chest. He felt so vulnerable, so-so exposed._

_This couldn't be happening. _Not_ to his family. This was the sort of thing you heard on the news about wandering children going missing and hysteric parents begging on camera for the kidnapper to please return their babies. This wasn't supposed to happen to his twin brother. His _thirteen_ year old brother. Cody's breath hitched in his chest and suddenly he felt like losing control and bursting into angry tears. He felt like throwing things and breaking something. He wanted to hurt somebody. Wanted to watch them scream like he was doing on the inside. He wanted to watch them writhe in agony. He _wanted _them to suffer like he was doing, because it felt so right. He wanted revenge in the worst ways._

_But instead of screaming at the heavens, cursing God for letting this happen, like he wanted to, he merely swallowed the anger, bottled it up and saved it for later. He let a few tears escape but no more fell like he wanted them to. Oh, how he wished he could openly cry like his mother, display his emotions on his sleeve for all to see but he just couldn't. He had to be strong for his mother to keep what was left of this family working. He had to be strong just like Zack had been during those tough years of the divorce. Had to be strong to protect his family because he was the man of the house and it was his _job.

_End of flashback._

It had been nearly a week when Zack had officially been declared missing and almost another week before the search had even began. Now seven months later they were still searching. Though nobody was willing to admit it, their efforts were taking them nowhere. No witnesses, no suspects, no real evidence other than the syringe (that had conveniently been wiped clean of anything resembling a finger print). There was simply nothing to follow up on.

This brought Cody back to his main question: Why was Zack kidnapped? What could he possibly have done to deserve it? There was no real answer, but of course he didn't expect one. The only logical explanation that he could bring up was for ransom money but then again the Martin's were not a wealthy family and there had been no ransom note. So…why?

Just because some sick-o wanted to have some fun? The familiar rage boiled up from within Cody's chest when he thought of someone hurting his twin just for kicks. What kind of inhuman _asshole_ would do that?

Cody had long since lost the hope that the police would keep them informed if they discovered anything so he had secretly conducted a investigation of his own. He had researched any similar cases of children and teenagers going missing in the Boston area and he was able to bring up one case that sounded a lot like his brother's case.

Three years ago a thirteen year old boy from the south side of Boston had been kidnapped. His name was Duncan Dowrey. He would be about sixteen by now...that is if he was still alive.

The kid had come from a loving home with two supporting parents, an older brother and sister, and a younger brother. From the pictures that Cody had been able to dig up while researching, Duncan was a active, happy kid with dark wavy brown hair and laughing green eyes. When Cody had first seen the pictures his breath caught in his throat and he found himself gazing at the pictures, transfixed. It wasn't only that Duncan looked familiar but he reminded Cody forcefully of Zack in more ways than one.

It had to be the eyes, he concluded. Duncan's eyes sparkled with spirit, life, and mischief, mirror images of Zack's.

And like Zack's case there had been no leads. It was all very strange not to mention mysterious and frustrating.

"Cody are you ready for school?" Carey asked, coming out of the bathroom.

Cody dejectedly tore himself away from the window and slung his back pack over his shoulder. He nodded reluctantly and followed his mother out of their suite. Together, they rode the elevator down to the lobby and hailed a cab.

Ever since Zack had gone missing, Carey had become overprotective of her youngest son and refused to let him walk to school or ride the bus. She saw every stranger as a potential threat and never left his side. Not if she could help it. Of course she couldn't stalk him in school but she would have had she been allowed.

The cab ride to Boston junior high took relatively five minutes. Cody stared blankly out the slightly misted window at the shops and stores that lined the busy street.

Faded and torn signs were pasted up in boutique windows or were stapled to telephone poles. A particularly battered faded orange sign caught his eye. He knew what the sign read without trying, after all he had helped make them. In black bold letters across the top read: **MISSING**. Below that in italicized font: _Zackary James Martin. _Then a picture of his brother with his familiar toothy grin and dimples.

Beneath the picture was the usual information: age, height, date of birth, hair and eye color, and the night he went missing. A contact number edged the bottom in case anyone ever spotted him.

The cab jolted to a halt as the street light flashed red. Cody watched sadly as the icy wind snatched at the paper, finally ripping it loose from it's thumb tacks.. The paper swirled and dipped in time with the frigid wintry breezeand landed face down in a murky puddle. Not a single passerby even spared the floating paper a glance, instead hurrying on to reach their destinations on time and to get out of the biting cold.

The cab lurched forward once more and sped busily to the junior high.

Cody got out of the bright yellow taxi car, kissed his mother good bye and hitched his back pack higher up on his shoulder. He put on his brave face and entered the ancient school building and braced himself for the on-slaught of questions about how his Christmas break was and what kind of gifts he got. To put it quite frankly, he didn't want to discuss it. He ignored the swarming students all chattering excitedly about how much _fun_ they had over break and how cool their gifts were, and shoved past them to his locker.

Cody scowled and leaned against the metal door of his locker, in no hurry to get to class. He found it hard to believe that people actually enjoyed their Christmas's.

His Christmas had been pretty quiet for reasons of which were obvious. Kurt had come to visit and stayed for the rest of the holidays. Cody had mixed feeling about seeing his father again. The last time he had seen his father it was right after Zack disappeared. He had rushed over immediately but then as if he had lost hope, he left after a week and continued to promote his CD. Hadn't seen him since. Until Christmas, that is.

It angered Cody that his family seemed to have given up that Zack would ever return, when he himself was struggling to adjust. The pain still ran deep within but he hid it well. No use making others suffer because he refused to let go.

Carey had gone out of her way to make Christmas seem like all the ones before it but her heart wasn't in it. Neither was Cody's. It just felt so wrong to celebrate the holidays and his and Zack's birthday when Zack wasn't here to enjoy it with them. It felt so foreign…so-so alien. He was toeing into uncharted and unwanted territory and he didn't like it.

Growing up, he and Zack had been inseparable. They did everything together . Absolutely everything. They were like joined at the hip the way they stuck together. They shared everything too. Including germs and colds.

Now he felt lost and abandoned, even when he was surrounded by familiar faces. No one here really understood him as well as Zack did. But Zack wasn't here. He was gone and Cody was alone.

_To be continued…_

_Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ok sorry every one for the wait! Long weekend but anyways here it is._

Chapter 5

Broken

12 months later

Zack fell heavily against the cinder block wall, panting and crying at the same time. The door slammed shut leaving behind a darkness so deep it cut him deeper than the blade had. He sank weakly to the cold stone floor being mindful not to bend at the waist. Blood ran thickly down his chest from the gaping wound that stung with each pounding of his heart. Each shuddering breath. Every movement his body made.

This time it had been much worse. More vicious. The fists and feet rained down upon him in such a flurry that he had actually pleaded-no begged for them to just end it. To kill him. Death had to be better than this hell right? He didn't care anymore. They at long last had broken him.

The maniacal pair came in a quarter to midnight and yanked him half awake into a bare room. They weren't drunk or high like they usually were but sober. That was what scared Zack the most.

Their soberness. When they were sober they were more focused, more intent upon reaching their goal. To break him.

They prodded him and pushed him, taunting him to fight back while they slapped him around. Fed up with being hauled about like a raggedy Anne doll, Zack saw his opportunity and took it, relishing the short lived moment when he was able to cause some hurt of his own.

Zack lashed out angrily taking them both by complete surprise. All his pain came fizzing out like pop does when shaken up. He had lost control but it felt oh, so good.

Thinking swiftly and mustering all his remaining strength, Zack lunged forward and barreled into Faires and knocked him to the floor where he landed with a loud thud. The laughter never died from his oily face as he fell. Then before Zack lost his nerve he leapt onto the wide chest and starting beating his fists into the numbskulls face. He felt the tight skin on his knuckles rip open as he cracked them into Faires's mouth, knocking two teeth out.

Tears of fury and pain ran down Zack's face as his fists pounded mercilessly into the pummel of bleeding flesh. He sunk his fists into the man's eye sockets and nose (smiling with satisfaction as it broke), not stopping until Howser got his act together and ripped him off, throwing him with frightening force against the wall.

Stars and white lights bloomed before his eyes as his head viciously struck the hard wall. He hurriedly struggled to focus but everything was so blurry. He couldn't see straight. With a pained moan he lay still, giving up.

Faires, his face bloody and swollen glared at the dazed boy at his feet. He wiped a hand under his dripping nose and suddenly and savagely, kicked Zack in the ribs.

He jerked but didn't utter a sound as another crashing blow flew at him, smashing into his gut.

Zack gagged dryly, his stomach heaving.

Howser snorted in delight.

But they weren't through with him yet.

No, he recalled bitterly, while plucking at a strand of his dark hair. They had only just begun.

Faires flicked out his prized switchblade and approached slowly, hungrily. He motioned for Howser to stand Zack up.

He swayed slightly as he focused wearily on the horribly familiar blade. As if on cue, the healed scar on his cheek twinged reminiscently. One of his arms wrapped itself protectively around his aching stomach while the other clutched the brick wall seeking support. His heart beat frantically in his bruised chest, creating a ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes, and braced himself for the end to come.

_To be continued…_

_Sorry for the shortness! I ran out of time on the computer so I'm going to post the rest of this chapter tomorrow! Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger, but you'll find out what happens tomorrow._

_Please review! Any advice? Give it. Constructive criticism? I can handle it. So please review!! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 continued

Late January of the next year

Faires lunged, blade poised, ready to take down Zack in one crashing blow. Zack's quaking knees gave way beneath him and the deadly blade just barely missed killing him. Instead the switchblade sliced through the thin fabric of his worn shirt and opened a deep wound across his ribs. He gasped on the floor like a fish out of water as the pain seared him and the blood seeped out. Faires chortled in amusement and wiped his blade clean with the hem of his jacket.

Zack looked up at his torturers with hate burning strongly in his eyes.

"Get up you lousy SOB," Howser kicked him in the back. Zack whimpered and struggled to rise. After a huge amount of effort (with no help at all from Faires and Howser) he managed to drag himself up when he was once again forcefully yanked back down the stairs and thrown back into the darkness.

The blood continued to flow but Zack did nothing to stop it. His whole body was tender and aching and the bruises continued to throb with each pulse his broken body forced upon him to stay alive. Silent tears poured down his cheeks and he attempted to sniff them away but it only made things worse.

Duncan, as was common, was utterly silent, offering no comfort, no help, and no

support.

_Cody would have._

Just the thought of his twin made Zack heartsick. He wondered how Cody was and if he was okay. He hoped so. Because if his twin was hurting then there was no point for Zack to even hang on anymore. The only thing that kept him going on such dark days was the thought of his twin's happiness. It was the only thing he _could _hold onto.

"Here," out of the darkness a white shirt was shoved at him.

Zack yelped in surprise as the shirt was dropped onto his lap.

"You're going to bleed to death unless you stop the blood flow," Duncan said calmly moving closer so that Zack could see him in the weak moonlight.

"T-Thanks," he said weakly as he hesitantly pressed the shirt to his ribs. Duncan nodded in satisfaction and sank to the cold ground beside him.

"They don't know when to stop do they?" Duncan commented quietly, his eyes vacant.

Zack didn't answer and applied more pressure as warm blood oozed down his belly. He shivered as a breezy draft swept the room. Winter was going strongly. The frost bitten window was covered in a thin crust of snow as the dead weeds scratched against the glass, creating an eerie sound.

"There was somebody else before you. He died. Faires shot him. His name was Blake and he looked kinda' like you except his hair was bleach blond," Duncan spoke casually as he fiddled with a hole in his jeans but Zack could sense that there was a lot of pint up pain behind his words.

"Why'd he have to die?" he asked already guessing the answer.

Duncan snorted. "Do they need a reason to take a life?"

"He did absolutely nothing but they shot him to death anyways. Made me watch as Faires emptied bullets into him,"

The older boy held up a pale hand and extended all his fingers. Zack saw with a jolt of horror that he was missing half of his index finger. There was nothing but a ragged stump where a finger should have been.

"A stray bullet ricochet off the wall when Faires shot him. I should warn you that that deluded man is trigger happy so beware when he has a gun in his hands. He doesn't need a reason to shot," Duncan trembled as he spoke those ominous words. Zack felt a rush of sympathy for the tortured teenager. He couldn't even imagine how horrible that must have been. To watch somebody you knew, however briefly, die. It made him wonder if there was going to be another death in the future. And if so, who?

_To be continued…_

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of sucky because I'm in a hurry but I promise the next chapter will be better. This chapter is STILL not finished cuz it's kind of a long one and I lot is going to be explained so if your confused hopefully I'll be able to answer your questions. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay this chapter is just explaining things like about Duncan and how he wound up here._

"So what was your family like?"

Zack jumped in surprise and his eyes snapped open. The limp hand holding the shirt in place flew up instinctively to protect his face.

"Sorry," Duncan apologized at Zack's sudden skittishness. "It's just that I noticed you were starting to fall asleep and with you bleeding so bad I didn't think it would be a good idea if you fell asleep,"

Zack nodded, closing his eyes again.

"My parents are divorced. Me and my twin brother, Cody, live with our mom in Boston. My dads never around much, trying to make it big as a rock star, so usually its just us three. My life was pretty good before this. I guess you never fully appreciate something until its ruined. I was pretty much a burden upon my mom and Cody. I didn't realize that until now. Always getting in trouble at school and getting in stupid fights. Bad grades. Fights with Cody which I always started. I wasn't a very good brother. But then I wasn't very good at much except for screwing up," Zack said dully.

Duncan was silent for a moment as if letting it all sink in. He frowned in concern when he noticed Zack starting to drift off again. He nudged the drained boy with his elbow before spilling his story.

"I didn't appreciate my family much either. We lived on the outskirts of Boston, me, my mom and dad along with my older brother, Rodney, my sister Jamie, and my younger brother Nathan. A lot was expected of me what with Rodney off to college in Stanford and Jamie an Honor Role student since preschool. Even Nathan was better than me with his amazing artistic talent. I was kind of the little oddball middle child with no special talent and a rebellious spirit. The kind of person who nobody paid much attention except to yell at and express disappointment in. I started doing stupid stuff like drinking and trying drugs and hanging with the wrong crowd. I was testing them to see if they cared or even noticed but they never did unless I was busted for possession or came home drunk. I got so bad that I started sneaking out for more and more until one day I just didn't come home. That was when I was taken. Faires was the dealer I had been getting the stuff from and one night he tricked me into getting into his car when I was so wasted. Of course I was too out of it to put up much of a fight when he knocked me out. Next thing I knew I woke up in a room with a tremendous hangover," Duncan sniffed back tears of regret and checked to see if Zack was even listening. Of course it didn't matter if he was but it just felt good to just tell his story, even if nobody could hear him. It had been along time since he had spoken to anyone and somehow it felt so _right_, talking to Zack. So when Duncan glanced up he was startled to see Zack looking at him intently, hanging onto every word as though he'd never hear another human voice again.

Zack blinked in confusion, trying to figure out why, of all times, was Duncan talking to him now? Did he feel compelled to do it like he owed an explanation for the way things were? Zack didn't think so but he didn't question it for facts. He was grateful for the company and it some how soothed his inner pain to have a friend in hell, if only for a moment.

Nothing more was spoken between the two boys but a kind of special bond was formed from that moment on that only develops and blooms in the face of misery. They were in this together and nothing could break that, not even the harshest of blows that life (or Howser and Faires) sometimes dealt them.

_Please review! I need them to go on!!_


	8. Changes

**This song on here is "Changes" by Three Doors Down. I think it fits this here chapter but then again that's just me. So seriously I want to know all of your guys opinions, so please review and tell me if the song was appropriate!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Suite Life except for the characters I created which are Duncan, Faires, and Howser… oh and Duncan's family.**

A week later.

_I'm not supposed to be scared of anything_

_But I don't know where I am_

_I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted_

_And nobody understands (how I feel)_

_I'm tryin' hard to breathe now _

_But theres no air in my lungs_

_Theres no one here to talk to_

_And the pain inside is making me numb_

_Try to hold this under control_

_You can't help me, cause no one knows_

Zack was alone in the death cold cell. Duncan had been dragged out and hadn't been present for quite some time. He was becoming increasingly worried. Night was falling fast casting a orangish glow in the tiny room as the sun set on the distant horizon. The afternoon birds (that is the birds that didn't fly south for the winter) chirped their last goodbyes to the sun as they nestled down cozily in their nests with their chicks tucked safely under mother's wings.

Zack wished that he could be those birds, safe at home with their loved ones instead of crouched here in this bare cell all alone and fearing for his and Duncan's life. That's what Zack hated the most. Being alone. He feared that he would lose his sanity if he were to be left alone. Maybe that was the real reason he was concerned for Duncan. If Duncan died then Zack would be undeniably alone. And being alone hurt more than Faires's switchblade and Howser's kicks. Zack was a person of social needs. To be alone would send him into a break down.

_Now I'm going through changes, changes_

_God I feel so frustrated lately_

_When I get suffocated, save me_

_Now I'm going through changes, changes_

And as the long weeks wore on Zack became conscience of the fact that he was no longer the same, emotional wise. The constant beatings seemed to have toughened him up rather than making him fearful. He could brace himself and block his feelings from surfacing whenever Howser and Faires's taunting and jeering threatened tears. He prided himself at the emotionless display he could put on when his dignity was heavily bruised. But then bottling up all the pain and anger was never a good idea as Cody would constantly tell him. Pint up emotions would only strengthen and make finally letting it all out an explosive event.

_It's best to just let things out rather than hide them. _A voice that sounded amazingly like Cody's, chastised him. Zack showed no surprise for he would often hear Cody's voice in his head from time to time. He found it extremely comforting odd as it was. He felt a sudden urge to obey his brother's voice and with unexpected violence Zack wheeled about kicked the wall in a sudden fit of rage. _Damn them! Damn them! _

How he wished he could escape this torturous prison and fly free. Return home and live out the rest of his life forgetting the time he spent here. He wanted an ordinary life! One that did not involve bruises and bleeding to death. He wished for the millionth thousand(if there was such a number. He was no math mind) time that this had never happened and that he could just erase all these painful memories.

_Feeling weak and weary _

_Walking through this world alone_

_Everything they say every word of it_

_Cuts me to the bone (and I bleed)_

_I've got something to say_

_But now I've got no where to turn_

_It feels like I've been buried underneath all the weight of the world_

_I try to hold this under control_

_They cant help me, cause no one knows_

Zack sunk to the floorall his anger burnt out. His foot was now throbbing a steady beat from the abuse it had dealt to the unflinching wall. Looking out the window he saw a star. A beautiful glittering star that winked at him promising better things. He wanted to believe a simple wish could be granted true by simply wishing upon a star. He wanted to believe such a childish thing but his heart had long since lost its childish innocence it used to willingly bear.

_Oh screw it. _He thought venomously squeezing his eyes shut and crossing his fingers.

_I wish this never happened._

Nothing. No twinkling music, no magic wands being waved airily, no "Your wish has been granted."

Nothing.

_I should have known, _he sighed._ Why do I even bother?_

From that moment on Zack vowed to stop making vain wishes because he knew they would never come true, because wishes were made by dreamers and Zack was done dreaming.

_I'm blind and shaking, bound and breaking_

_I hope I'll make it through all these changes…_

**Okay this chapter… not so great. But review anyways!**


	9. Cody

**This chapter is probably my favorite and my best and I really hope you guys think so too! Okay remember the twins are 15 now…I think. Sorry, I'm awful at math. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I created.**

March

Cody twitched and turned in his sleep, kicking the tangled bundle of blankets off his mattress. His pillow soon followed as he sent it flying, aimed at something that only he could see. The plush pillow softly crashed into the glass lamp that resided-or used to-on his desk. The delicate lamp toppled to its unfortunate fate where it burst in an explosion of light and glass. The room was instantly doused in darkness.

Cody screamed in terror and jerked awake, his eyes frantically scanning the still unfamiliar room, searching out any night time boogie-men. For a moment it didn't register at all why it was suddenly inexplicably dark. He remembered leaving his lamp on so he wouldn't be in the dark (for he shamefully feared it).

In a sudden burst of curiosity he decided to investigate, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and felt on his bed side table for his black rectangular glasses that he now had to wear. Finding them beneath his finger tips he slid them on and waited for his eyes to adjust to the bifocals. It only took a second.

He quickly saw the reason as to why his lamp was dead, but was mystified to how his pillow (for it lay guiltily beside what had once been a nice, useful lamp) had managed to fling itself off his bed and murder his lamp.

Large chunks of broken glass sparkled on the carpet where the pale moonlight was able to reach it through the curtains draped over the window. The moonlight exposed it all.

Sighing with dismay, Cody carefully navigated his way to the light switch by the door and flicked it on. Golden light chased away the darkness and made Cody squint his eyes in surprise. The ceiling fan too, whirred to life and the mahogany wooden blades began to rotate, sending an unwelcome draft throughout the bedroom.

Cody glared at the fan, disgruntled. He hated the stupid thing. Every time the light was turned on the fan too, would follow suit. There was no way to turn it off either. That is not, unless you shut the entire thing off. The damn thing was retarded. That was the whole reason he had gotten a lamp; so he could shed some light upon his room without having to wear a winter coat in order to do so.

He scanned his bedroom with an air of slight disapproval. He didn't much like this brand new bed room either. It didn't feel like home at all. Home was at the Tipton with Mr. Moseby, Maddie, London, Estaban, Arwin, Muriel, Norman the doorman, and …Zack. _That_ was home. Not here in this immense mansion where his mother was a floor below him instead of right outside his door on the pull out couch.

These past twenty-two months or so **A/N: Forgive me dear people if my calculations are wrong.** were full of nothing but unwanted changes. He wondered sometimes when they were ever going to stop.

The first life changing blow was Zack's disappearance. That Cody found was the hardest of all to adjust to. Hell, who was he kidding? He still hadn't adjusted. And how could he? He had lived all his life with his twin by his side or at least near by. To have Zack suddenly ripped away from Cody was mentally disastrous. Cody knew he would never heal from the pain of losing Zack. It would forever be there, this gaping hole in his heart that ached and throbbed and _cried_ to have his brother back. There was no changing that.

And then shortly after New Years Eve, Carey started dating Harvey, the lawyer, again. Cody had been angry about it at first because he felt his mother betrayed Zack by forgetting about him and distracting herself with some _man_, who came and flashed his money and sympathy in their faces, promising them both better things. But then Cody forced himself to get over it because he was being selfish, denying Carey the right to happiness. And Harvey _did_ undeniably make her happy, helping her pain to heal. And though Cody still didn't like the man, he was glad when Carey started singing in the shower again after her dates with Harvey.

Then not even three months later, Harvey proposed once again and this time Carey didn't refuse. They were later married and on their honeymoon some where in Hawaii, leaving Cody to stay and travel with his father on his tour bus (they had no other option and Kurt willingly offered).

Unfortunately it was during Cody's stay with Kurt that the incident occurred that landed him with glasses. Carey never did forgive Kurt for letting it happen even though technically it wasn't his fault.

It was after a long night of hard rock at a concert in New York City that Cody, Kurt, and his band members were left cleaning up afterwards. They were all exhausted, Cody more so than any one else for he had helped manage the technical things that his father couldn't manage. And they all had a couple of sleepless nights having gotten lost several times in the Big Apple. Everyone was sort of ambling about like zombies carrying brooms and mops.

Cody had been sweeping the stage free of dust that had mysteriously accumulated there during the concert. He had been dead on his feet, trying to get the job done with eyes half closed when he took a misstep and fell, headfirst off stage, knocking himself out. Found out later on that he had damaged some nerve in his brain and he now required glasses in order to see close up. Yay, for him.

Carey and Harvey returned from their fun in the sun a week later with flushed excited faces and rich tans and good news for Cody. Yeah, right.

Together they told Cody that he and Carey would be moving in with Harvey in his beautiful three story manor on the outskirts of Boston where he would now have to transfer to a new school. Now a month later here he was. Oh, yeah that was _great_ news. Life certainly had changed for the Martins-or should he say the _Moores_? Nothing was as it should have been to Cody. Too much change.

Carey had fluently settled into the life of being the wife of an extremely successful lawyer but Cody had anything but. If Zack had been there it wouldn't have been so hard. Zack would have looked on the bright side and found something to laugh at. Would have found a way to have fun. Would have told Cody to lighten up and take it for granted because he could now afford that extremely expensive, fancy new calculator that he always wanted.

But Zack was not here. Was probably gone forever. And Cody was left to deal on his own.

Cody sighed and jerked himself back to the present, not wanting to examine the painful emotions that he felt as he began to search through one of the card board boxes that lined his walls, looking for the mini vacuum cleaner he had stored away from the days when he had had to clean Zack's messy side of their room. How he missed those days.

The boxes contained all of Zack's old things that Cody had managed to save from his mother's good will phase. He had ignored her constant nagging to give away some of Zack's old clothes and toys and managed to hid some of the most important things from her. He had refused to get rid of his brother's junk simply because his objects still held apart of Zack that Cody didn't want to lose. Things like Zack's athletic trophies held memories from Zack's triumphs. Memories, which Cody never wanted to forget.

After five minutes of pawing through a particularly dusty box, Cody managed to drag out his mini vacuum cleaner and blew off the film of dust it had collected. He coughed slightly as the choking dust particles filled the air (made worse by the cursed fan). He plugged it into a nearby outlet and starting the process of sucking up the glass. He pointed the nozzle with care as he vacuumed up the smaller shards first then moved onto the bigger pieces. It didn't take long until all of the glittering pieces of glass were gone leaving nothing but the lamp shade, the severed wire, and the metal socket that held the bulb. He put the lamp's remains back on the desk saving it till morning, then returned the vacuum to it's box, turned the light off (after opening the curtains to let in the moon light), retrieved his comforter and pillow, and climbed back into bed, hoping now that he could finish off the nights sleep with out being disturbed.

_To be continued…_

**Yes this chapter is not yet finished but I hope you enjoyed it and were not confused for I tend to confuse.  Please review!!**


	10. Darkness

Darkness.

There was no other word to describe the ugly black that filled Cody's bedroom as he tried to nod off. Cody _hated_ the dark. Nothing good ever came out of it. People were murdered, women were raped, and children were kidnapped all in the shadow of darkness. Every time that sun fell below the horizon the creeps would come out to play. While some people slept cozily in their beds, others watched their friends die under the flickering street lights. _Nothing _good ever came out of the darkness.

Murderers, rapists, child molesters, and just plain physcos lurked in the shadows of broken buildings watching. Waiting for the opportune moment in which to strike. To take down the innocent as they meandered down that supposedly empty alley, looking for a short cut home. They were always watching. Always waiting.

Cody shut his eyes, closing out the cold dark of his room and welcoming the natural dark of the inside of his eyelids. He didn't want to reflect on how his very own flesh and blood vanished on a night very much like this one.

The storm clouds were rolling in, concealing the silver crescent moon behind their ominous thunder gray clouds. Lightning flashed briefly in the distance promising a hefty storm. Thunder grumbled, disturbing the peace that had settled over the beautiful manor. The spring crickets were silenced allowing the oncoming storm to voice its arrival.

Lightning crackled, illuminating his room for the briefest of moments, and searing the insides of Cody's eyelids. Slowly, painstakingly, he opened them and stared blearily at his alarm clock, refusing to see the monsters his overly active imagination drew up for him. The angry red numbers on the clock face cut through the darkness like glowing eyes. A shiver went through him at the frightening comparison.

Even without his glasses he could make out the distinguishing numbers of his alarm clock face. The blurry red numbers read 1:03 A.M.

Cody groaned and rolled over. He had school the next day and was dreading it. Yes, it was true, he, Cody Martin was actually dreading the next day at school. He no longer saw school as fun as he used to in Junior High. Now it was a non-stop grueling experience that seemed determined to prove that he was a failure.

Welcome to High School.

Freshmen year had been decent for a fresh start at his new school, Kingsley High. He had managed to make it through with all body parts intact at the very least. His grades had been fairly good, save for his gym grade which didn't really matter all that much to him. Sure he understood the benefits of proper fitness but it wasn't like he planed on becoming one of those buff brainless dudes you see on T.V. all the time who consider steroids vitamins.

He was healthy enough without gym, mainly because he had to walk half a mile to school (his mother having relented and giving him some slack in the reins), lugging a back pack full of textbooks and binders. That was all the physical exertion he needed.

Besides getting a ball lobed at his head wasn't exactly something Cody found that would be useful in the real world. It didn't teach anything except to know when to duck when something big and red and had painful written all over it came flying at his face, ready to do a number on his nose. That Cody found, was all about timing.

And then his sophomore year began. For him things took off in an almost explosive way. His locker jammed several times and he would repeatedly find himself stranded hopelessly in the hallway after the bell had rung, kicking the cursed metal door and spitting out fluent curses until a sympathetic teacher wandered by.

He also found out in a painful way, that glasses like his were no longer cool. He lost track of all the times his face was slammed into the water fountain as he bent over to get a drink. After the last few encounters where he ended up accidentally snorting water up his nose, he eventually learned that it was better to go throughout the day dehydrated than with a nose bleed.

Of course, getting his face slammed into the water fountain was one of the football jocks milder ways of dealing with the uncool. They had much more painful techniques and unfortunately for Cody he found himself to be one of their many guinea pigs they would use to test out the infamous wedgies and swirlies. It was all highly humiliating and it certainly crushed his self esteem.

The times he had gone home with bloody noses, broken glasses, black eyes, scrapes, and bruises were countless. It was almost like a routine. Carey was always prepared with the first aid kit when he got home so that she could tend to his injuries in that motherly way of hers.

Carey was all for calling the school to report the bullies who seemed to think her son was a punching bag, only around for their enjoyment, but Cody swiftly intervened, not wanting to bring about more trouble for himself. The good lord knows he didn't need it.

As a result of the punishment he took in between classes and after school, Cody's grades took a serious nosedive. He found it extremely hard to concentrate on his school work while at the same time fearing for his life. Too many death threats being passed around from all the people he had bested in class with his dictionary answers. People snickered behind his back. Not a single soul in that whole entire school was there one person he could call a friend. Sure there were some he could call allies in this mess but definitely not a friend. He still kept in touch with Bob, Warren, Max, and Tapeworm, friends from Buckner Junior High, his old school, and they hung out sometimes on weekends but it wasn't the same. He was a social outcast and nobody wanted to hang out with the likes of him at Kingsley High.

Of course if Zack was still around it wouldn't be this way. Zack would have forced the jocks to leave him alone and he would have made sure he had friends who liked him for who he was. But Zack was not here and Cody was friendless.

It didn't really bother him too much that he had no friends, after all who needed someone who never left him in peace? At least that's what he would constantly tell himself when he was wallowing in self pity. Who needed friends? He certainly didn't. He kind of liked the independence being friendless allotted him.

But then again Cody always was a terrible liar.

_To be continued…_

_Review! Please _


	11. Heart Ache

Chapter 11

Heart Ache

I own nothing.

A soft knock at his door instead of the blaring of his alarm clock woke Cody from his restless slumber that he had finally fallen into after waiting the storm out. Cody grunted and blindly fished for his glasses on his night stand with one hand while rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the other. After locating them he slid them and collapsed back against his pillow in utter exhaustion.

"Come in," he called out reluctantly, knowing full well it would be his mother. Know one else in the whole manor would bother him from the privacy of his own room except his own mother. Besides that , Carey had a distinctive way of knocking.

He squinted his eyes against the light that flooded his room as Carey opened the door. The hall way light spilt its golden glow throughout his room as she stepped into her son's too tidy room. She was mildly surprised when she saw how dark it was once she shut the door .

"Where's your lamp?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his bed and smoothing his sleep matted blond hair.

"Mm, broke it some how," he yawned.

"Oh, well we'll have to get you a new one I guess" she mumbled distractedly looking around at all the boxes that contained Zack's things. A pang sliced into her heart as she thought of her missing son. Guilt flooded her conscience as she thought of the last bitter words she had said to him. He hadn't deserved it. He hadn't deserved to be scolded so severely for two _D's_. Every day she blamed herself for his absence. Every minute of every day she blamed herself for Cody's pain, for putting him through a life without his twin.

Cody.

He was such a sweet child who she didn't deserve. She had been blessed with two beautiful, innocent boys who she couldn't have loved more in the world and now they were both gone and it was all her doings. Though Cody wasn't missing like his brother he was gone in another sense. Vanished was his spontaneous personality and innocence leaving in its place a troubled adolescent .

_Her fault! _A voice inside her screamed._ Her fault! Her fault! Her fa-._

"Mom?"

She snapped back to reality as her son's inquisitive voice reached her ears.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he inquired, meeting her eyes suspiciously. He knew something was up. Carey rarely came up to give him a morning wake up call unless she was going somewhere and wouldn't be back for a while or she had to discuss something serious with him. He really hoped it wouldn't be the latter. The last time it had been to get his approval for her and Harvey's engagement.

Carey was momentarily taken back by Cody's blunt question but she forced herself to answer him anyway. She knew that he knew something was up **A/N: hope that doesn't confuse anybody!** Cody was very sensitive to people's facial expressions and knew when something was being kept that shouldn't be.

"There's something I need to tell you about Zack," she began tentatively.

Cody shot up into a sitting position his brows furrowed in concern. His heart was pounding madly in his chest as a billion thoughts and feelings cluttered his brain.

"Zack? What happened? Did they find him? Do they know who the kidnappers are? Is he alright? He isn't -is he?" Cody shot off questions rapid fire, frantically searching his mother's eyes' for answers.

Carey swallowed and turned away from her son's hopeful blue green eyes. She didn't want to see them fill with pain as she told the awful truth. She had given up hope that Zack could ever be found even though Cody held on with all his might. He was stronger than she was.

"No, Cody its nothing like that. The police are still no further in their investigation than they were two years ago. Its just that we - I -think that…well," she wringed her hands nervously before finishing. "I think that we should - should just drop the search,"

Cody's reaction was immediate and predictable.

"NO! Mom, how could you do that? Just give up on Zack like that? How could you? He's still alive! I can feel it! Every day I can feel his pain! I can feel him, mom. I feel him," tears of desperation fell down Cody's cheeks as he pleaded for the search to continue.

Sympathetic tears brimmed Carey's eyes as she watched her son cry.

"I'm so sorry Cody but Harvey already called off the search. Nobody believes that he can be found. We've all lost hope. I'm so sorry honey. I really am," she tried to pull him into a hug but he slapped her hands away.

Cody's breath hitched in his chest as he scrambled off his bed, putting as much distance between himself and his mother. How could she? _How could she? _

"Cody," she started weakly as she took in his wild eyed look.

Cody fiercely shook his head as he backed into a wall.

"Honey, please…" her voice trailed off as he hit her with a hateful glare. A chill swept through her and trickled like cold water down her spine.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"How could you?!" he shouted angrily from the corner. A thick sickly _hate _filled his veins and worked its way to his heart.

"…Cody…"

"NO! I don't want to hear it! Don't you think you've done enough damage by chasing Zack off? Huh? You're the reason he's gone! Its your fault! I hate you!" he screamed as angry tears fell with renewed vigor down his pale cheeks.

A sob caught in Carey's throat as his painful words hit her. So that's what he thought too?

Cody turned his back on her and let his forehead rest against the cold wall. His whole body shook with heart wrenching sobs.

"Just leave. Just leave me alone," he whispered, falling to his knees in grief.

Carey reluctantly left, quietly closing the door behind her, leaving her son crying and broken on the floor. Even halfway down the stairs she could here his anguished cries as he sobbed into the carpet. Her heart ached to comfort him but she knew he wouldn't have it so she forced her self to keep walking even though her motherly instincts were screaming at her to do her job.

Silent tears slid out of their ducts as her heart ached. Even though Zack was already gone, it felt as though they had lost him all over again.

_To be continued…_

_This chapter made me really sad, but I hope you all like it!_

_Please review! Oh, and thanks to all those wonderful people who reviewed this story! It means a lot, so thank you! And if all goes well I believe there maybe at least three or less chapters left in part one until I am finished but don't worry there is still parts 2 and 3!_

_Review!_


	12. Pain

**A/N: Finally I am able to update! Sorry for the wait. I now have time because my school was canceled due to frigid temperatures. So here it goes.**

**Chapter 12**

5 Months Later

Pain

Lying, bound and gagged in the back of a musty smelling van that was being driven by two men who weren't exactly right in the head, was an unpleasant experience. Zack wasn't sure how much more he could take. He hurt ached everywhere. His skinny body was covered in fresh scrapes and bruises, a small price to pay compared to what Duncan had had to go through.

Duncan…

_Oh God, Duncan!_

Zack choked on his own tears. The duct tape that was plastered to his mouth muffled his wail of despair when his mind, on its own accord, drew up pictures of the past hour's events.

_No! _he wanted to moan.

He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to remember how his only friend had jumped in front of a gun for him. He didn't want to remember, but he did.

_Flashback_

_The steel door ricocheted off the cinder block wall in a spray of sparks. Zack and Duncan immediately flew to their feet, fear mirrored in the both of their eyes. They clutched each other's forearms, seeking reassurance from each other; checking to make sure they did not have to endure this alone._

_Faires and Howser swaggered into the tiny room, drunk and in a hurry to make haste and get the tedious job over with. Something small and shiny, glinted at Faires's belt. Zack emitted a small gasp of recognition. It was a gun._

_Duncan's eyes were automatically drawn to the semiautomatic that had been carelessly stuffed into the waistband of Faires's saggy jeans. He swallowed knowingly remembering all to well his last encounter with the barrel with the gun._

"_Where are the lousy sons' a bitchs?" Howser slurred. He stumbled into the door jam and swore loudly._

_Faires, who seemed the soberest of the two, menacingly drew out his gun and aimed it at the frightened teenagers._

"_Move," he ordered, cocking the hammer and letting them know that he was serious._

_Duncan stepped forward obediently, dragging a numb Zack behind him. Zack, who at the sight of the gun, had froze and seemed to have temporarily lost the use of his legs. He stumbled gratefully behind Duncan, as Faires and Howser herded them out of the small room._

_When Duncan got to slow or hesitated for too long, Faires would jab the pistol's cold barrel into Zack's back, making him leap forward in terror and trod on Duncan's heels. Zack followed Duncan's tight grip on his arm as they traipsed up the creaky stairs and down the long hallway, lined with doors. Faires ordered them left into a room that was as vast as his school's cafeteria. The floor was wooden and rotted in places. Holes riddled through the floor boards, undoubtedly from rats and various other rodents._

_Zack winced as the loose boards wobbled under his feet. He tensed up greatly as Howser and Faires waddled onto the already weak deck. The whole floor groaned in protest. He prayed inwardly that it would hold under so much stress. _

"_Stop," Faires growled._

_Duncan halted so quickly that Zack rammed into him. The older boy staggered slightly but kept his footing._

"_Turn and back against the wall,"_

_Together they obliged and cautiously crept backwards until they hit the wall. Zack's heart leapt in his throat as the gun turned on him. Faires's cold eyes narrowed as he calculated where best to shoot._

_This was it. The end._

_Zack squeezed his eyes shut and waited. He hoped it would be quick and painless. Cody's and Carey's faces swam before his closed eyes. He would _never_ be able to tell them how sorry he was for all the trouble he caused. Never be able to tell them how much they meant to him, despite all that had happened._

_The stale air was rented by the shot of the semiautomatic. It exploded in a violent bang of noise that echoed in his ears. _

_Zack waited to crumple to the floor, to feel pain beyond imagination as the bullet pierced his body but it never came. _

Maybe, _he thought apprehensively,_ I'm already dead.

_He opened an eyelid and saw that the barrel of the semiautomatic was still aimed at him, smoking slightly. His knees went weak. He dug his fingernails into the wall in an effort to steady himself._

_A piteous moan at Zack's feet made him sneak a peak. One glance told it all. He gasped in disbelief and horror and collapsed beside his fallen friend._

_Blood was already staining the floor, making it slick as Duncan clutched his chest in shock._

"_No," Zack whispered, his hands trembling. He gently grasped one of Duncan's cold clammy hands and peered desperately into his friends green eyes. The light was fading fast from the once exotic emerald irises._

_Zack could dimly hear Howser and Faires arguing angrily in the background. Faires raised his voice and waved the gun wildly. Through a haze of confusion, Zack was able to get the gist of what they were yelling about; Faires was supposed to shoot to cripple, not kill but Duncan had jumped protectively in front of Zack, thinking he was about to be murdered. Duncan succeeded in saving Zack by taking his place._

"_No, Duncan why did you do that? Why?" tears were gushing down his cheeks but his voice held steady._

"_G-Go home to y-your brother. He-He needs you," Duncan stammered dazedly._

_Zack frowned. How did Duncan know that? _

"_Pro-Promise m-me you'll tell my f-family I'm sorry and that I l-love them. K?" Duncan's eyes searched Zack's._

"_Of course. I p-promise," Zack's voice rose several octaves._

_Duncan's grip on Zack's hand slackened and his last breath faded to nothing as five years of suffering finally ended._

_Zack bowed his head and replaced Duncan's hand upon his chest. Tears streamed down the bridge of his nose and dripped onto his shaking hands. He was alone in this never ending nightmare. All alone._

_He looked up at the still arguing men. Why didn't they just shoot him too? He was no use to them. Never had been. He just wanted it to end. For his suffering to be over. He didn't want to do this anymore. Why couldn't they just grant him death now when they had become so close to doing it before. _

_He stood up slowly, painfully. His whole body felt as if it had aged a million years in those few minutes he had knelt beside his dying friend. The blood slick floor creaked threateningly beneath his feet as he straightened, his knees cracking._

_Faires looked up and roared at him. Zack couldn't have cared less. He swayed overcome with grief and despair as Faires reached him, raising the butt of the semiautomatic as he came. _

_He didn't feel any pain as Faires cracked him on the side of his skull with the butt of the gun. He was to numb to feel much anymore as the floor rushed up to meet him and he fell through a tunnel of never ending darkness._

_End of flashback_

Every jolt, bump, turn, and dip in the road made Zack's head swim. Faires had gotten him good. He could still feel warm blood oozing through his hair from the wound on his temple. The feel of it trickling down his scalp made him feel sick to his stomach.

Thunder rumbled over head and lightening flashed brilliantly. Rain pounded and shook the van while wind buffeted the sides making it swerve slightly into the oncoming traffic.

Zack inhaled the foul smell of liquor and weed that was wafting from the front seats. The rancid fragrant made his eyes water and his pulsing skull throb fiercely.

Faires's and Howser's voices were undecipherable as they argued. Zack could detect a note of panic in their voices as they spoke in hushed tones.

The slap of the windshield wipers and mother nature drowned them out momentarily as spidery veins of lightening shot across the sky. Suddenly a moment of silence as they drove under an overpass and Zack was able to catch Howser's question and Faires's answer.

"What are we going to do with the boy?"

"We'll think of something,"

An icy chill streamed through his veins that sent violent shivers throughout Zack's body. He forced himself to tune out and focus on anything other than his captor's voices because he didn't want to know his fate. He'd rather it take him by surprise.

The storm raging outside was becoming fiercer and fiercer and the van seemed to be having a rather difficult time staying on the asphalt. Traction was almost nonexistent and it probably didn't help that the driver was drunk.

Zack pressed his ear to the floor of the van and listened as mud and water sloshed beneath the tires. Not a good sign. But then again…

Zack's train of thought was interrupted by Howser's voice swearing loudly and then the squealing of tires on the slick pavement as the van swerved out of control. Zack screamed in protest as his skull pulsed with dizziness and his eyes streamed. He tried to yank his arms free to protect his head, but the rope was tied to tightly. He wrenched at the ropes desperately, ignoring the stinging pain as the coarse ropes bit into his wrists. Blood slid down his hands from the already raw open sores that peppered his wasted wrists.

The floor suddenly dropped away from him as the van became airborne, flying into the ditch. In a last ditch attempt to protect himself, Zack drew his knees to his chest and waited for the gravity defying van to land.

With a sickening crunch, the van landed heavily on its side. Windows exploded. Lethal

shards of glass darted through the air, seeking places to sink their jagged edges into.

Zack tucked his chin to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut as the van rolled down the embankment, momentum pushing it on. It was like being in a washing machine as he was helplessly tumbled and tossed about. Up could just have easily been down. Everything was so jumbled. His body felt as if it was on fire as it took beating from all sides. His skull had taken so many slams in the past seconds that it was pure will that he hadn't lost conscience. He had to live. _Had_ to. For Duncan. For his family. For himself.

Finally when it seemed his body could take no more, everything ground to a halt. The van came to rest on its roof. The engine was dead but the squeak and slap of the windshield wipers droned on. The smell of mud, torn grass, rain, blood, and crushed metal was rich on the air.

Nothing moved. All was still.

Hell, Zack wasn't even sure if he _could _move. What he would give to just lay there and sleep. To forget it all. But he couldn't. Some mysterious instinct forced Zack's eyes open and encouraged him to try and move his limbs. He fought back cries of agony as he twisted himself onto his stomach and searched for something to cut his bounds.

Above his head, protruding from the back of the back seat, was a jagged chunk of glass that was embedded firmly into the cushion. He wiggled forward, positioning himself directly beneath it and then flipped onto his back and sawed at the ropes. Several times he would miss his mark and accidentally slice into his hands and arms but he hacked on not stopping until the ropes fell away.

His arms dropped to his sides in relief and he lay there for a brief moment and then reached up and ripped the duct tape of his mouth. He gratefully sucked in a lung full of the sweet night air. His chest rose and fell with each eager gulp of air he inhaled. His head cleared miraculously making thinking and comprehending easier.

Groaning a little, he weakly staggered to his hands and knees and struggled to crawl out of the rubble. Water and blood dripped heavily from his darkened hair and into his eyes making it difficult to see what he was crawling over. Glass crackled under his hands and knees but he pushed himself on until he finally managed to heave his broken body out of the wreckage.

To his left, not far from the totaled vehicle, a hulking body lay unmoving. A closer inspection showed him it was Howser. A long glimmering shard of glass had impaled itself through his neck and was still pumping out blood. Zack retched and hastily recoiled putting as much distance between himself and the body as he possibly could. He had no clue as to where Faires was and didn't really care. For all he knew he was probably still in the van.

Rain stung his back as he began the ascent that would take him back up onto the road. The uphill journey was slippery and messy and several times he would slide back down to the base again but determination had over come him. He was determined to get help and claim what was rightfully his. His life.

He had changed his strategy a little by grabbing thick tufts of grass to pull him along when a horribly strong something latched onto his ankle. Zack screamed in fright and lashed out, kicking what ever had a hold of him. The thing yelped and released him at once.

Zack tore forward, jumping stiffly to his wobbly legs and leapt the last few feet to the pavement. He stumbled and fell, rolling into the middle of the road.

The rain fell with more vengeance, hissing like acid as it pounded the pavement. Adrenaline was coercing through his body, sharpening his senses. He sat up and peered through the heavy sheets of rain, trying to identify his attacker (even though he had a vague suspicion of who it was). His breath was coming in short panicked gasps and his heart felt as if it was about to burst.

With a crazed driven roar, Faires flew out of the rain and tackled and pinned Zack all in one motion. Zack didn't even have time to defend himself.

"Times up for you buck-o. Your done. End of line" Faires growled, his free hand found Zack's throat. He wrapped his cold fingers around the boy's skinny neck and pressed.

Zack choked, trying to pull in life giving air. Rain stung his face like a thousand needles. Lightening flashed, illuminating Faires's face. The man's eyes shown with an insanity that Zack had never seen before and quickly began to fear. His face was flushed red and his scraggly hair swung about his face as he hovered over Zack, strangling him.

"Now, die!" Faires shouted venomously, his fingers tightening around the helpless teenager's throat.

Darkness was pressing in on Zack. He could feel life leaving his body as his brain began to shut down. _So this is what its like to die? _The darkness was growing stronger, ready to take him away from the mortal life. His body felt heavy and cold. How he wanted to shed its burden and fly free from this world.

His last fleeting thought was that he never got a chance to live up to his promise to Duncan and then the darkness swallowed him and he was lost to the world.

_To be continued…_

**Wow this is the longest chapter I've ever done! Well please be nice and review! Oh and sorry for the cliffy!**


	13. This is not the EndOnly the Begining

**Okay folks, this is the last chapter in _Out of the Dark and into the Light._ But do not fret my dear friends! This is only the beginning. So sit back and relax…and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 13**

**October**

**This is not the End…Its only the Beginning **

The scratching of a pencil hard at work was the audible sound in Cody's room as he worked feverishly to finish his biology lab report. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he deeply immersed himself into the wonderful world of enzymes. He was on a role and there was no hope of pulling him out of the trance that had befallen him. He frowned slightly and erased a sentence that needed rephrasing.

This was a subject that he could understand. Biology, the study of plants, animals, and life in general. It was an important subject but not many people in his junior class thought so. Maybe that was why America was falling behind on scientists.

This term had been a huge improvement. The jocks who had mercilessly tormented him the year before suddenly found better things to do. They ignored him as if he were a fly on the wall; Unimportant and a waste of oxygen. This suited Cody just fine.

His grades once again rose to the top of the Honor Role charts. Teachers once again adored him. Colleges were suddenly sending him brochures, praising his honorable grades and trying to convince him to visit their campuses.

_All was right again…Well, almost._

Cody hadn't spoken to his mother since she had called off the search for Zack. He turned a deaf ear upon her apologies. He glared daggers at Harvey. He was furious with the both of them. What they had done was unforgivable.

Cody laid down his pencil with a flourish. He surveyed his completed lab report through tired eyes. He had been up at six in the morning, working his way through his weekend homework. His biology was the last thing he had had to do and now it was finished, leaving his Saturday morning chalk full of leisure time.

He tipped back lazily in his chair, stretching and smoothing his disheveled blond hair at the same time. He glanced out his rain streaked window at the still thunderous clouds. They had had quite a storm last night. It had raged on for the better half of the night, streaking its spidery veins of lightning across the navy sky and thundering its arrival to all who would listen.

A restless feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't quite identify the feeling but it made him feel uneasy as he stared at the ominous clouds. It was an unshakable feeling that forced him to conclude that something had had happened or was _going_ to happen.

"_Cody!" _

Cody jumped and let his chair fall forward with a _thud._ He glanced curiously at his locked door. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and blew a lock of hair out of his eyes. He recognized his mother's harried voice as she pounded upon his door, demanding entrance.

"What?" he snapped irritably, as he grudgingly unlocked the door. The door swung open before he even released the handle.

Carey rushed in and gathered him in a bone crushing hug before he could protest. He realized with a jolt of shock that she was crying. Great wet sobs, shook her forty-something body as she grabbed fists full of her son's rumpled shirt. She held him close, squeezing Cody with all she had.

"…_Mom!" _he squeaked, bewildered.

Something small and silver fell out of one of Carey's limp hands and landed with a soft _plop _upon the plush carpet. Cody frowned deeply as he recognized his mom's cell phone. _What was going on?_

"Mom? Mom, what's the matter?" panic seized him. "Is Dad alright? What happened? Tell me" he begged insistently, leading Carey over to his bed and forcing her to sit. She wiped her eyes, smudging her makeup as she did. Her lip quivered when she saw how anxious she was making Cody. She hiccoughed noisily and held her son's hand, more to comfort herself than him. But then, he might need it more than she.

Carey patted the mattress beside her, motioning Cody to sit. He shook his head impatiently, and crossed his arms across his chest defiantly.

She sighed. Cody could be so stubborn. Not as stubborn as his brother but still, like trying to coax a mule to pull a plow.

A few more tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked deeply in Cody's blue-green eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

"C-Cody, I'm sorry, honey. I-I should have listened. We were wrong…I was wrong. But-but they f-found him, Cody. On the side of the road, not too far form here. He w-was tore up a little but alive. Cody, they-they f-found Zack,"

_The end…but not quite._

**Part 2 will be out some time soon so be on the look out for _The Deadliest Secret._ Review!!! Oh and there will be a page of thanks to all those who reviewed later on! Thank you!**


	14. Authors Thanks

-1**As I promised, here is my page of thanks to all those wonderful people who reviewed!**

SillverMedal

Xx.Seize.The.Day.xX

momiji'sunusedhalo

DK24

SoraElric

Down Play To Murder

goosie-moose

writeaboutweasley

The Silent Rumble

Arabellakye

MNHNM

DlnSprFan101

FudgeBrownie

MorbidMaestro

basketballvr411

daydreamer299

super cool

Mondler4EvEr

Odd Della Rhobbia

go fight win

HikaruOfArrow

Rockchick900

Bam-boo aka chuppa

**BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU )**


End file.
